


Forbidden Desires

by DellaMoore



Series: Fandom High [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaMoore/pseuds/DellaMoore
Summary: Edward Elric is nearly done with school, he just needs to pass one last class. Easier said than done when the teacher is Roy Mustang and Ed is too distracted by fantasies to actually pay attention. So what happens when Roy offers private lessons? Will that help or just make things that much worse?





	1. Desires

Edward sat in the back of the class, his brother seated beside him scribbling away in one of his notebooks as their teacher droned on. Ed had started off trying to take notes, having spent the better part of the previous night listening to Winry yell at him for his awful marks in Alchemic Theory. The attempt had lasted until their dark haired, long limbed teacher by the name of Roy Mustang had turned around to draw examples of alchemic circles on the board. Watching the man stretch and reach quickly distracted Ed from any attempt to pay attention to the words coming from the attractive man’s mouth.

“Brother, are you even paying attention?” Al whispered from beside him.

“Course.” He muttered back. He was paying attention, not to the lecture which was pretty useless to him anyway since he didn’t need a circle, but he was paying attention to the way the man moved with an easy fluidity of being accustomed to eyes watching him. He paid especial attention to the way his tight black jeans clung to the generous curves of the man’s ass and how his shirt lifted just enough to show a small strip of skin when he stretched to reach the top of the board.

He imagined how the man would look sprawled in his desk chair with Edward between his thighs. His shirt would be undone so Ed could run his fingers down that pale chest and through the dark goodie trail he just knew was hidden under those neat, professional clothes. The man used to be military, so he had to be nicely fit, wiry muscles in that lean frame. Ed wanted to taste all that pale skin and run his hands through the artfully tousled ebony hair. He bet the man looked gorgeous with sex hair, his skin all flushed with pleasure. He wondered if the man was vocal during sex, letting go of his controlled demeanor or if he kept it all bottled up, only letting out soft sounds of pleasure.

Ed was pulled out of his reverie by a swift kick from his brother. He grunted at the pain in his flesh leg and glared at Al. Mustang was handing out papers.

“Great job, Al.” He said handing the boy a stack of papers.

“Thanks, Professor.”

“Geek.” Ed mumbled under breath, earning a glare from their teacher.

“And you,” He paused in front of Ed’s desk, handing him papers covered in red. “See me after class.”

Ed gulped as the man walked away. Al giggled beside him. “Winry said you’d get in trouble.”

“Oh, shut up.” He grumbled, stuffing the papers in his bag.

“Everyone study up on the next two chapters for the test on Tuesday. You’re dismissed.” Mustang sat himself down at his desk. Students hurried out of the room, most done with classes for the weekend.

“I have to go see Winry, brother. Try to stay out of trouble.” Al grinned as he too left.

“Traitor.” Ed grumbled as he headed up to Mustang’s desk, the door slamming shut behind Al’s back.

“You’re failing my class, Fullmetal.” Mustang said without looking up from his paperwork.

“No, really?” Ed replied, his tone dripping sarcasm.

“Why?”

“What do I even need this for? I don’t even need transmutation circles.”

Mustang sighed. “You have great potential, kid. All you need is a little focus.”

“What’s it even matter to you, Mustang?”

“You’re acting like a little kid.”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO LITTLE TO MAKE HIS GRADES?!” He yelled, face turning red. Bastard thought he could just say whatever he wanted. Ed wasn’t going to stand for that.

“I’m giving you a chance. Private lessons on Saturdays to make up your grade.”

“You can’t make me show up here on Saturdays!” That was ridiculous.

“No, but I can fail you and you’ll have to repeat this class before you can move on to the next level in your studies.” Mustang’s smirk was infuriating.

“You’re serious?”

“Deadly.”

“This is fucking ridiculous!”

“You’re choice, Fullmetal. I’m agreeing to give up my free time to help you.”

“Fine.” He spat, angry that he’d now have to give up his Saturdays for a stupid class that didn’t even matter. “Where?”

“Teacher’s housing, suite 505, noon.” He watched Mustang gather his papers into his briefcase. He stood, striding to the door and pausing to look back at Ed. “And _don’t_ be late, Fullmetal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, Ed is seventeen here which is over legal age of consent, at least where I'm from in the United States, so there is nothing illegal between the two of them.
> 
> All characters belong to the writers and creators of Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> I will post updates every Saturday.


	2. Consequences

Roy sipped his coffee as Riza chatted on about the evening she’d spent with her latest boyfriend. He wasn’t really listening. His mind was on the boy he’d be dealing with in about twenty minutes.

“Roy, what’s bothering you?” Riza sighed. “I can tell you’re not listening to me. You know you could really benefit from a date or two. Maybe you just need to get out there and meet some people.”

“No, Riza, I don’t need to ‘get out there’ especially not after the disaster from my last attempted relationship.”

“Not everyone is going to treat you like that. He was just an ass.” She said with a sympathetic look. She’d been there to piece him back together when his ex-boyfriend had broken his heart. Roy didn’t have the desire or the courage to go through that again. He’d thought he’d been in love, but the guy had only been using him to get at what he really wanted, Roy’s happily married and very straight best friend, Maes Hughes.

“Well I’m not ready to try again, Riza.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Anyway that’s not what’s bothering me. I’m supposed to be giving Edward Elric private lessons starting today.”

Riza whistled through her teeth. “Good luck with that kid. He’s got talent, but no drive unless it interests or benefits him.”

“I know. He’s got potential, but he just doesn’t care. He daydreams through my entire class and then fails the tests. I’ve seen his marks and they’re great in every other one of his classes.”

“Really? That’s odd.” Riza seemed to be in thought. “He never paid attention in my class either, but he always seemed to ace the tests. I thought his brother was helping him study or something.”

“I know he doesn’t like me, but to fail the whole class is just stubborn.”

Riza laughed. “I don’t think Edward Elric really _likes_ anybody, Roy, except his brother.”

Roy had to nod at that. The boy was an ass to everyone, including his brother and girlfriend. They just seemed to have gotten used to it over the years and just ignored it at this point.

“Just don’t let him get to you, Roy. If he thinks he can get a rise out of you then you won’t get anywhere. I worked with him a bit in the field and he’s impossible if he thinks he’s in control, especially of other people.” Riza said, glancing at the clock. “I best be off, Roy. Good luck.” She grinned.

Within moments of her leaving, Ed was barging through his door without even knocking. “Booty call?” He grinned, arching an eye brow at the door Riza had just vacated. If it had been anyone else Roy might have laughed, but instead he just glared.

Ed simply grinned back, his eyes raking over the man with what he almost thought was appreciation. But that couldn’t be right, could it? “Never seen you do casual, Mustang.”

Roy glanced down at his t-shirt and ripped up jeans, his socked feet crossed in front of him. Ed himself was looking fairly casual as well in his own jeans, t-shirt, and customary red jacket. His long golden hair only loosely tied into its braid, looked like any sudden movement would have it falling apart, a few locks already having escaped to frame his angular face. Roy’s breath was stolen for a moment at the almost shy look on the kid’s face. He shrugged out of his jacket and Roy could almost imagine the kid stripping for him. The light gleamed off of his automail arm, the newest model, light weight and flexible. Roy wondered what that metal hand would feel like pressed against his own feverish skin, hot with desire. He licked his suddenly parched lips.

Roy shook his head, reminding himself that the kid was only seventeen, ten years his younger, and his student to boot. Fantasizing about the blonde was all kinds of wrong. Ed settled himself on the couch, feet crossed on the table as if he were in his own home. “So what kinda shit do I have to do today?”

“Would you watch your mouth? This is my home, Fullmetal.”

“I noticed. Not much for personal touches are you?”

Roy ground his teeth. “Shut up.” He flipped open a book on the table in front of him, turning it to Ed. “Read.”

Ed grumbled as he snatched the book from the table. His golden eyes scanning over the page in front of him. “Aloud.” Roy added as he got up to refill his mug. “So I know you’re actually reading it.”

“Oh, come on that’s stupid.”

“Just do it, Fullmetal.”

Ed sighed and did as he was told with surprisingly little complaint. The hours passed after that, reading aloud and redoing assignments. The next few Saturdays followed suit. Ed’s grade finally started climbing and he even did moderately well on the last test.  They got to know each other a bit, each sharing moments from their times spent in the military. Roy learned more about the boy’s tragic past and how he'd been raised by a family friend after his mother’s death and how he still only considered them his family even though his father had attempted to return to his sons’ lives. They forged a tentative friendship, though Roy struggled to push aside his attraction to the younger man. Listening to the pleasing cadence of his voice for hours at a time had an embarrassing effect on the older man.

Roy should’ve known it was all going far too well. He was grading reports on a Friday night, his third whiskey swirling around the ice in his glass when things started going downhill. Loud steps thundered in the hall outside his door and Roy had just looked up when someone came barreling through his door, a storm of red and gold. Then suddenly the door was slammed shut and Ed was leaning back against it, chest heaving to catch his breath with a finger pressed to his lips in a gesture all but begging for quiet. More loud footsteps passed by the door, indistinguishably shouting to one another.

“What are you doing here?” He snapped.

“Shh, they’re looking for me.” He voice was quiet, but Roy could still hear the slight slur. The kid was drunk.

“Who?”

“Campus security.” His grin was overly cocky, making Roy want to smack him.

“So why are you _here_?”

He shrugged, his jacket falling off his arms. Ed left it pooled on the floor as he walked forward, sitting on the couch next to Roy. “This was closer than my dorm.”

“You can’t just come here whenever you please.”

Ed just grinned. “Do you really mind me so much?” He laughed.

“Fullmetal…”

“Ca’ I tell you a secret?”

Roy sighed, setting his pen down. “What is it, Fullmetal?”

“There’s a reason I was failing your class.”

That caught Roy’s attention. He’d been expecting some stupid joke, not a serious secret. “And why is that?”

“I get distracted.” He chuckled.

“By what? What could possibly be so distracting that you never – ”

“Your ass.” Ed grinned, leaning close to Roy. And when had he gotten so close? Their legs were almost brushing and he could smell the alcohol on the other’s breath. “It’s perfect, you know. And your hair, just wanna mess it up. And your voice is far too sexy for me to listen to what you’re saying, especially when you talk about boring shit.”

Roy simply stared at the blonde in front of him. He couldn’t have heard him right. Surly, Edward Elric had not just said that he was failing the class because he was distracted by an attraction to Roy.

“Wait, what?” Fuck, he was eloquent when confused.

Ed just giggled, leaning over to rest his head on Roy’s shoulder. Roy was too shocked to do anything about it. “Did you really just say that – “

“That you’re hot, yep I did.” He giggled a bit.

“Fullmetal…”

“Shhh….” Ed sighed, leaning closer. And then lips were pressed against lips and Roy gasped, allowing Ed’s tongue to slip in and tangle with his own. Roy groaned, his hand reaching up to tangle in long blonde hair as the boy pressed closer until he was straddling Roy’s lap. Ed’s metal hand rested against his shoulder, his flesh hand running through dark hair. Ed moaned into the kiss, grinding down until their clothed cocks brushed together. When they broke apart for air, Ed’s lips moved to his jaw and neck as Roy panted. That’s when he realized what they were doing.

He grabbed Ed’s arms and pulled him away. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” Ed grinned cockily, moving his hips against Roy’s own. He had to bite back a groan at the delicious friction. Tousled blonde hair was falling out of its braid and Ed’s lips were red from being kissed. He looked like a dream come true and it took all of Roy’s self-control to push the boy off his lap.

“We can’t do this. What about your girlfriend?” Roy admonished when they were seated a respectable distance apart.

Golden eyes clouded in confusion for a moment. “Girlfriend? You mean Winry?”

Roy nodded.

“Ewww, she’s like my _sister_. I’d never date her, even if I liked girls. Obviously I prefer men.” He gestured between the two of them, both still catching their breath and visibly hard through their pants.

“But you’re still a child.”

“Legal age is sixteen. I’m seventeen.” Ed threw back, obviously having done his research on the subject. He’d stopped slurring his words though so he must be sobering up a little bit.

“You’re still my student.”

Ed simply glared, “No one has to know.”

“No, we can’t do this. I am far too old for you and it would be inappropriate.” Roy stood, needing to look away from the saddened eyes before him or he knew he'd crack. He wanted to give the boy anything he ever wanted, especially when he looked up at him with big, sad golden eyes. “I’ll make you some coffee, so you can sober up.”

When he returned from the kitchen ten minutes later with a cup of coffee, he found his bottle of whiskey empty in Ed’s hands, his eyes wet and his face set in a glare.

“Drink this.” He tried to hand the cup to the blonde, who swung an arm at him, just managing to catch the cup and send it crashing to the ground.

“Go to hell, Mustang.” He snarled, wobbling as he stood.

“You can’t leave. Look at the state you’re in.”

He received only a muttered curse and a slammed door for his efforts.

 

*******

 

Ed didn’t show up for his lesson the next day, nor to any of Mustang’s classes the rest of the week. Roy should’ve known things were progressing too well. He was pleased at least that Alphonse Elric seemed to have no idea what had sent his brother into hiding. If Roy Mustang was thankful for anything, it was small favors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit late and probably not the sweetest thing I could've posted on Valentine's Day but oh well, here it is. I'll have another chapter for you lovely people on Saturday. Don't worry, it gets better...eventually.
> 
> As always, I do not own the characters as I am not nearly that talented.


	3. Learned Lessons

“Brother, you have to go to class.”

“No.”

“But you’ll fail.”

“Then I’ll take it next semester with a different teacher.”

Al settled himself on his brother’s bed. “There are no other teachers. Mustang is the only one who teaches this class. And besides you won’t graduate from this program with me if you fail.”

Ed groaned and buried his face in the pillow, but he made no move to get out of bed. It had been over a week since he’d made a drunken fool of himself in front of Mustang. And he couldn’t have even had the luck to forget it all in a drunken stupor. Of course not! He remembered it all in perfect detail: confessing his attraction to Mustang, kissing him, and fuck the man could kiss, and of course the rejection. He’d always known the rejection was coming, that’s why he’d never planned to tell the man of his attraction. But he’d gotten just drunk enough to let it slip out and now he couldn’t bear to face the man, to see that pitying look in his dark eyes. It was bad enough that he relived that night every time he closed his eyes, but now he’d have to be reminded of it three days a week until the end of the semester.

“Brother, what is the matter? You have no problem going to all your other classes?” Al was petting his hair and Ed sighed, his little brother knew just what to do to make him cave. Playing with his hair made Ed drowsy and Al damn well knew it.

“You’re going to laugh at me.” He knew he was whining, but he couldn’t help it. He had to tell someone and Winry was definitely not an option. She’d probably hit him over the head with that wrench of hers for his stupidity.

“I swear I won’t.”

“I kissed him.” Ed blurted, not moving his face from the pillow.

“Huh? Kissed who?”

“Mustang.”

Al’s hand went still in his hair and he fell silent for a long moment. “You’re kidding, right?”

“I wish.”

“I take it this was last Friday?”

He nodded.

“And you spent the weekend in your bed refusing to get up, so I assume that it didn’t go well. He’s not interested?”

“He is.” He sighed.

“I am confused, Brother. If you like him and he likes you…”

“He says a relationship would be ‘inappropriate’ or some rot like that.”

“I see, because he’s your teacher.”

Ed just nodded.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Brother.” Al resumed petting Ed’s hair, even lying down beside his older brother in comfort.

“Me too, Al.” Ed sighed, allowing his brother to hold him.

 

*******

 

Ed sighed as they settled into their seats at the back of the class. He stared dutifully down at the papers before him, even when Mustang entered the room. He didn’t look up even once the entire class period, simply attempting to take notes though it ended up being mostly doodles and pieces of his internal panic. It would be easier to just study by himself anyway and read over Al’s notes if need be.

When the bell rang Ed waited for the class to empty, even sent Al off to meet Winry without him. He stalked up to Mustang’s desk, staring pointedly at the mess of papers. There was no way he’d be able to say what he’d came to say if he looked into those dark eyes.

“Fullmetal?” There was surprise in his tone but Ed refused to look at the expression on his face.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for last weekend. I drank too much and I said and did things I shouldn’t have. I want to thank you for the extra lessons. Seeing as I’m caught up now they won’t be necessary any longer. I can finish the course fine on my own.” Taking a deep breath Ed turned towards the door.

“Ed…”

“Thank you again, _Professor_.” He didn’t want to hear what Mustang had to say. It would only make him feel worse. The way his name sounded on the man’s lips was hard enough to hear. He forced himself to walk out the door. He even made it all the way back to his room before he broke down. Luckily Al and Winry had already left, so Ed was able to curl into his bed and sob. He cried, his chest heaving and lungs gasping for breath. Eventually he slipped into sleep, his breaths evening out and the tears drying on his cheeks.

He was awoken hours later by Winry needing to check his automail. He shuffled out of his room and sat on the couch, pulling out the ruined braid he’d fallen asleep with but not bothering to redo it.

Winry looked at him for long moments before she sat on his right side. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re eyes are all red.”

“I’m tired, Win. Will you just hurry up so I can go back to fucking sleep?” He didn’t mean to sound so harsh and from the wide-eyed look he got from both Al and Winry it hadn’t sounded any better out loud than he’d thought. No one else said anything as she tightened the screws on his arm port and replaced a spring in his leg. When she was done, he returned to his room to lie back down. He couldn’t fall back asleep though so he just lay there staring up at the ceiling. Al’s girlfriend Mai had painted swirling star patterns there. They appeared different with each tilt of the head. He’d been annoyed when she’d done it but he’d come to like it. She periodically added new bits to the mural. She didn’t think he noticed but he actually found it calming so he didn’t say anything. After a while a whispered conversation reached his ears. They must have thought him asleep.

“What’s wrong with him, Al? And don’t lie to me.” She sounded annoyed so she must have already asked a few times with no answer.

He heard Al sigh. He’d lasted longer than most would against Winry, but there was no hope that anything would truly stay a secret with her around. “Okay, okay, he struck out with someone.”

“What?!” Her shriek was only slightly muffled and both fell silent as they waited to see if Ed would wake. He remained silent though, curious to hear the rest. Finally she asked, in a quieter voice. “What happened?”

“He got drunk last weekend and made a move, but he got rejected and he’s taking it really hard. You know how passionate he gets and he doesn’t date much as it is.” Al wasn’t wrong. Ed didn’t date. It wasn't because he was hiding being gay or anything. He couldn’t give a damn what other people thought. Al and Winry already knew and they were the only ones that really mattered. He just didn’t find himself attracted to many people and he didn’t want to deal with a relationship. People tended to get clingy and annoying. The last relationship he’d had was more of a casual hookup type thing until the guy had gotten back together with his boyfriend.

“Oh! The poor thing. Who was it?” Now was the moment of truth. Winry just might come stomping through that door, wrench in hand.

“I really can’t say. It would violate brother’s confidence. I’ve already told you more than he wanted me to.” There was silence as both boys waited for Winry’s response.

“Fine.” She sighed. “But if there’s anything I can do, I will. Whoever it was is an idiot. Ed’s a good guy.”

“Yeah. He’s missing out and I think he might realize it too. You should’ve seen the way he looked at Ed today.”

“Really?” Winry sounded almost excited. “Dish.”

“Well Ed refused to look at him, but he kept glancing over to see if Ed was looking and then he’d get this sad expression when he realized brother was ignoring him. It was kind of cute, but also sad. I know he likes brother, but he won’t admit it.”

“Maybe he’s not out of the closet yet.” Ed almost laughed. If only that had been the problem. That would’ve been easy to solve. Ed had no problem keeping a secret if it made Roy feel better, but no the guy had to go and be all noble about it.

The conversation switched over to Al’s relationship and he tuned it out. The semester only had three more weeks left. Then he’d be graduating to the master program. Ed and Al were both years ahead of most alchemists their age. People in their class were all early to mid-twenties and the sooner he could be done with these damned classes the better. In the master’s program he’d be able to do his own research with no more stupid classes he didn’t need. Not to mention that once he graduated he wouldn’t have to see Mustang much, if at all. He let himself fall asleep imagining the looks Roy had supposedly been casting his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I started a new job and had exams and my sister was visiting. Anyway, enough excuses, here is an angsty piece of Edward Elric for you. Next chapter starts to get into the good stuff. I'll do my best to post a new chapter each weekend.
> 
> As always, I don't own these characters. I do love them though.


	4. Regrets

Roy sighed as the bell rang. Students handed him their final exam as they hurried out the door. Last came the Elric brothers, chatting quietly. They fell silent as they reached him and handed in their tests.

“Have a great break, Professor.” Al grinned. Ed didn’t say anything, nor did he even look up. It had been three weeks since Ed had returned to his class. Not once had he spoken in class or to Roy since his apology, he didn’t even _look_ at Roy. He saw Ed surprisingly often around campus, with Al or Winry, occasionally even with a tall, dark haired man who tended to drape himself around the smaller boy. Every time he saw it he couldn’t help but feel his chest seize up with jealousy. He knew that he shouldn’t be jealous, that he’d missed his chance to be the one holding Ed and whispering in his ear, making him laugh. He knew this but it didn’t stop him from hating a kid he’d never even met.

Now he was sitting in a bar with Riza and a few old war buddies, drowning his sorrows. They reminisced about the stupid shit they had done back in the day and how things would've been different if they were there now. It was going well, Roy was able to laugh and smile at his friends’ antics and forget about his problems. At least until a certain blonde pushed his way cockily into the bar followed by his own friends, including the dark haired kid he'd learned was actually a foreign exchange student from Xing. After that Roy couldn't go five minutes without his eyes darting over to take in the attractive blonde. As he watched Ed threw his head back laughing. The foreign kid had an arm over Ed’s shoulders which had Roy grinding his teeth. Riza kept casting his strange looks.

Steadily his friends drifted off. Hughes went home to his family. Havoc found a girl to spend the night with. Breda headed off to his night job. He was left alone with Riza who demanded an explanation. He spilled everything to her about his attraction to the boy, Ed’s drunken move, and the regrets and jealousy now swirling about Roy’s mind. She shook her head and sent him for more drinks.

“I understand why you did what you did, Roy, but you're an idiot.” She said when he returned, handing her a wine glass.

“What? So I should've had an affair with a student? I could lose my job!”

“You know I'm usually one to follow the rules, but you've been alone for a long time and I can tell that it's killing you. And don't even try to deny it either. I know you far too well.” He was surprised by how right she actually was. Roy hated being alone. He hated waking up to an empty bed and falling asleep to a silent room. But he was also a realist. “It would never work between us.”

“Perhaps not but you never know until you try. And you're technically not his teacher anymore now that he's graduated from the program.”

“It's too late now.” He sighed, eyes looking down at his drink.

“Why?”

His eyes looked over to see Ed leaning against another guy. One who was younger and probably better for Ed. “Look at that Xing kid all over him. He's obviously moved on.” He knew he was sulking but he couldn’t help it.

Riza followed his eyes and laughed.

“What’s so damn funny?” He asked, angry that his friend was laughing at his misery.

“Ling? He’s not dating fullmetal.”

“How would you know?” He snapped.

“Because I’m his class advisor. He came over here to study with his intended, a sweet girl named Lan Fan. She actually the girl with the automail arm sitting next to Miss Rockbell over there.” Riza nodded her head in the direction of the younger crowd. Roy looked closer and noticed that she was indeed holding hands with the dark haired boy under the table. His heart felt lighter and every scrap of hatred he’d felt for the boy moments ago disappeared. Now he was just another student, a friend of the Elrics.

“I didn’t know that.”

Riza shook her head, “There is a lot you don’t know, Roy Mustang.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, draining the watered down whiskey that was left in his glass.

“You don’t know that Ed noticed you the second that he walked through the door and that he choose that particular table for a reason, likely because it has an unobstructed view of _our_ table. His friends had been heading towards the back corner, but he’d taken them in the opposite direction. You don’t know that every time you stand up, whether it’s to use the bathroom or to go to the bar he watches you closer than I’ve watched any of my targets as a sniper. You don’t know as much as you think, so don’t write him off because you’re scared of what a relationship might mean.”

“I’m not scared, Riza. I have good reasons. He’d seventeen years old, damn it. What seventeen year old knows what he wants out of life?”

“I think he’d surprise you, Roy. He’s not like most kids his age. He grew up very quickly. He started working as a state alchemist before he hit puberty. He saved his brother when everyone else was just ready to give up. I think he knows more about life than most adults.”

“I’m ten years his senior.”

“What is age, but a number? You’re both consenting adults, so who cares?”

“All that aside, it clearly states that teacher-student relationships are prohibited.” He was steadily running out of objections and he was beginning to wonder if she was right. Maybe he was just a little bit frightened by intimacy.

“Yes, but he’s no longer a student. He’s been accepted into the Alchemic Masters Program, which means he’s an intern in the research labs, studying under alchemy researchers. Sure some people might disapprove, but that’s going to happen no matter what. You can’t lose your job for this. They can’t even talk to you about it because Edward Elric is no longer your student.”

Roy deflated. He knew she was right. He’d known all of those things and none of his objections were truly stopping him from anything, not anymore at least. With dark eyes he looked over at the blonde. The dark haired boy, Ling, had bought them all drinks though Roy knew at least half of them were underage and Ed was throwing back a shot. With a slight grimace he set the glass down and shook his head, sending his ponytail dancing. Roy wanted to pull the tie from his hair and run him fingers through the long golden strands. But he’d screwed up. He’d rejected Ed like he wasn’t interested and he’d hurt the boy he ached to hold.

“What if he hates me? I hurt him, Riza.”

“For whatever reason, he likes you. If you just explain yourself I think he’d be happy to forgive you.”

“When did you become so wise?”

“I’ve always been wise, you just never listen to me.” She laughed, finishing her wine and standing up. “I’d best be going. I’m supposed to be judging marksmanship exams in the morning.”

“Thanks.”

She only nodded before heading out the door. Roy watched her go, realizing he wasn't the only one watching the pretty blonde as she made her way to the door. She was brilliant, but she still didn't realize how attractive she was. Speaking of attractive, Ed’s laughter pierced through a lull in the music as he laughed at something his brother said.

Over the next hour he watched Ed interact with his friends while he debated what he could possibly say to make the blonde stop long enough to listen to him. He'd heard tale of Ed’s anger, and Ed was pissed at him for sure. He'd have to do something to get his attention or he'd simply yell and storm off as was he common MO. He watched Ling and his fiancée take off, followed a bit later by Winry. He saw his chance when Al and his girlfriend got up to dance, but Ed was already moving to the door.

Roy hurried after him, but he was out of sight by the time Roy reached the door. Taking a chance he headed towards campus and thankfully caught sight of swinging blonde hair ahead of him. He followed, trying to overtake the shorter boy but he was walking at a quick pace. By the time he'd almost caught up to him, Ed stopped and spun around.

“Why are you following me?” He snapped, glare set in place as he looked at Roy.

“I need to talk to you.”

“I passed your fucking class, there is nothing else for us to talk about.”

“It's not about that. It's about what happened…before.”

Ed looked away, suddenly interested in the trash lying in the gutter. “Look, class is over. You don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore.”

“But…”

“I'm not an idiot, Mustang. I get that you don't want me.”

The words froze Roy where he stood. Ed didn't really think that, did he? Of course Roy wanted him. How could he not? He'd kissed back in the beginning, didn't that show that he was interested? He reached out when Ed turned away, hand closing over warm flesh. The blonde stumbled, but Roy caught him. The move put them in close proximity and Roy couldn't help himself any longer. It was amazing that his self-control had lasted this long. He wrapped an arm around Ed’s waist, dragging him closer and smashing their lips together. It was a dirty, hurried kiss. Tongues fought for dominance and teeth clanked together but Roy thought it was amazing. He'd been craving Ed’s lips since their first kiss.

Ed pulled away, leaving them both gasping. But then Ed’s hands were on his chest, shoving him away. And that wasn't how he'd thought things would go at all.

“You can't just do that! You can't turn me away and then kiss me like it's nothing. I might be young but I'm not going to let you yank me around whenever you feel like it, Mustang!”

“No, I…” that's not at all what he'd meant. He didn't just want to use the boy, he wanted to know him and hold him and fall in love with him.

“JUST FUCK OFF!” He shouted and Roy was glad that the street was empty at such a late hour. Mustang’s anger flared. Ed wasn’t letting him get a word in edgewise and his whole plan was just going to shit. He snapped his fingers and a wall of fire shot up in front of Ed, stopping his retreat. The blonde spun around, eyes flashing with anger and hands preparing to clap together.

“Wait! Just let me talk.” He cried before Ed could use his alchemy. The boy faltered either from the look on Roy’s face or the desperation on his voice. “I’m sorry, okay?”

He stepped forward, approaching slowly until they were once again close enough to talk. Ed crossed his arms over his chest and glared, but he didn’t argue or try to leave again.

“I wasn’t trying to toy with you. I thought it would’ve been obvious how badly I want you. I only turned you down that night because I was your teacher and I could’ve lost my job. Of course I want you, Ed, more than you know. I’m sorry I hurt you, I thought I explained it but I must not have done a good enough job. I’m not your teacher anymore though and I _do_ want to be with you, if you still want me that is.” He fell silent, panting slightly from talking so fast but he’d wanted to get it all out before Ed attempted to leave again.

Now the blonde was simply staring at him, lips parted on a breath and golden eyes wide. “Bastard.” Ed growled and Roy thought he was about to be told off once more, but then Ed’s hands fisted in his shirt and drug him into a deep kiss. His surprised gasp let Ed’s tongue into his mouth and it snapped him out of his shock. He let his arms go around the other, one hand sinking into impossibly soft locks to hold him steady.

Ed pressed closer, groaning into their kiss when Roy fisted his hair. And then he was backing the boy up until he had him pressed up against a nearby wall. The building’s shadow draped them in darkness as Roy let himself finally explore. His lips trailed down over the boy’s neck, searching for the spots that drew the best reaction. Ed gasped when he licked over his Adam’s apple and his flesh hand tightened in Roy’s hair when he nipped at the juncture between neck and shoulder. But the best was the moan that escaped when his lips dropped down to assault his clavicles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this so far. Smut coming in the next chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry it takes me forever to upload. I try to do it once a week, but I tend to forget. Maybe I'll set up a notification in my phone or something.
> 
> I don't own these characters. I do love them though.


	5. At Last

Ed moaned as Roy nipped and sucked at his neck. He could feel the other’s arousal through his jeans and it made his own ache. He gasped in a breath before the older man swooped in to plunder his mouth. Ed wasn't new to kissing, he'd done it before but no one had ever elicited such a response from him. Their first kiss he'd been too drunk to appreciate properly and the second had been passionate and angry, but this was something else entirely. Roy’s kiss consumed him. He tasted like whiskey and smelled like smoke and it was intoxicating. It made him want to quit breathing all together so that he'd never have to stop.

Roy clutched him closer, one hand dropping down from his waist to clutch his ass. Ed let his head fall back, hips thrusting forward to meet the other’s. Roy groaned deep in his throat, hands tightening their hold on hair and ass. It was a beautiful sound, rough and deep. He wanted to hear more.

“Get a room!” Someone shouted from the street, shocking them both. They'd forgotten where they were. Roy chuckled lightly and pulled away. Ed whined at the loss of warmth pressing him against the wall.

“Let's go somewhere a bit more private, yeah?” Roy hissed lowly in his ear. It sent shivers down his spine. He'd known the man had a sexy voice, but damn it was so much better gravelly and quiet.

Ed merely nodded, clutching the other’s hand and leading the way through a few twisting turning alleys until they found themselves in front of Ed’s building. They entered through a side door, barely making it into Ed's room before they were on each other again.

He let his shirt be pulled from him, crying out when that wonderful mouth latched onto a nipple, nipping and then licking away the pain. His hands acted of their own violation, unbuttoning the dark haired man’s shirt and shoving it off his shoulders. His flesh hand trailed over fluttering muscles.

Roy let himself be pushed back onto the bed, clutching Ed's hips when he settled into the man’s lap. He enjoyed the shiver that passed through the older man when he trailed cold automail fingers over skin.

“Always knew you'd be hot without a shirt.” Ed grinned, grinding himself down onto Roy. He could feel the hardness of his cock pressing against his ass and it only made him move faster.

Roy grunted in acknowledgment, lips more focused on Ed’s skin. Fingers fumbled with his belt and Ed gasped as a hand slipped into his pants, circling his shaft. His hips bucked with a shout.

All too soon the hand was gone and Roy was whispering in his ear again. “Pants off, let me see you.”

Ed hurried to comply, standing up to drop his pants. Roy’s dark eyes nearly burned his skin, one hand trailing over his exposed skin. He groaned, moving to take his spot on Roy's lap once more but the man held him back, looking his fill.

Ed growled. Fine, if he wanted to look then he'd give him something to watch. Ed dropped to his knees, fingers tugging at the man’s jeans until he could reach inside. Roy gasped at the touch, watching with wide eyes as Ed freed his cock, stroking in long smooth movements. He looked up to meet Roy's eyes as he lowered his mouth, sucking at the head before pulling back to leave teasing licks along the considerable length. He lapped up the bead of precum that escaped, never losing eye contact. Roy groaned deep in his chest when Ed sucked more of him into his mouth, his hand fisting in Ed’s hair. It drew a moan from Ed, muffled by the length in his mouth.

Roy’s eyes narrowed, “Fucking tease.” He tightened the hand in Ed’s hair, forcefully pushing his head down further. Ed nearly chocked on the length suddenly hitting the back of his throat. He inhaled through his nose as Roy drew his head back, prepared this time for a thrust that buried that large cock in his throat. He hummed around the length, looking teasingly up at his partner. Roy growled, muttering something about lessons. He moved faster, thrusting in and out of Ed’s mouth. The grip on his hair was bordering on painful, but he reveled in. He reached down to stroke his own cock as Roy moved faster, thrusting harder until he stilled, hand holding Ed’s head down as he emptied himself in the boy’s throat. Ed greedily drank it down, licking and sucking at the softening length until Roy pulled him off and drew him into his lap.

“Done already, old man?” Ed laughed, stroking himself.

In a move too fast for Ed to counter, Roy had him thrown to the bed, arms pinned above his head. There was a hard look in those dark eyes. “Oh I won't be done until I've fucked your ass as hard as I just fucked your mouth.” The words were growled in his ear followed by a sharp bite that had Ed gasping. “Now be a good boy and roll over before I take you over my knee.”

Ed shivered at the words, panting as he moved to obey. He rolled over onto his stomach, arms still above his head. Roy drew his hips up until his ass was in the air, legs spread as wide as they'd go. His whole body shook as he felt Roy's eyes on his most intimate parts.

“Mustang…” He whined when touch was not forth coming.

“Patience.” The man purred, dragging a dry finger over his exposed hole. It caught on the rim pulling a low moan from him.

“I don't want to be patience. I want you to – ”

“Then I'll need something to prepare you.” Roy cut him off.

“Dresser. Top drawer.” He panted.

“Don't move or I'll make you wait longer.” Roy growled in his ear before getting up.

Ed shivered at the cold air the washed over his cock and his exposed hole. He heard Roy rummaging around but he didn't dare move to look or help. His cock ached and he felt empty. He wanted Roy inside him more than he could remember wanting anything else in a very long time.

A cool, slick finger pressing at his entrance startled him. He pressed back, aching for the fullness that was to come. Roy chuckled, slipping deeper inside.  “Are you so desperate for me already?”

“Bastard, you got off. I haven't.” He snarled into the pillow.

“Is that what you want then? Just to get off? I don't have to be inside you for that.” Ed whined when the finger pulled away. He felt horribly empty after a taste of the fullness he craved.

“Damn it!”

Roy covered him, finger thrusting back in as he bite down on Ed’s shoulder. Ed shouted at the combined sensations. Roy continued his movements, adding a second finger, stroking and thrusting until Ed was rocking on his fingers, moans and whimpers falling from his lips.

“More.” He cried, shouting in pleasure as Roy added a third finger. He rocked on those fingers, reaching down to stroke himself. Roy knocked his hand away though, his own hand encircling Ed’s cock and tugging sharply. With a stab of his fingers right at Ed's prostate and a twist of his wrist he had Ed coming with a scream. He came down gasping as Roy withdrew his fingers. He was boneless, held up by Roy's arm around his waist.

He screamed again when an unexpected thrust buried Roy's cock deep inside him. The stretch had him panting and gasping.

“God, you're tight.” Roy groaned, fingers digging into his hips.

As he grew accustomed to the intrusion, Ed could feel his cock filling once more. He shifted, a silent plea for movement.

Roy moved fast and hard, no longer teasing as he pounded into the blonde. Ed gasped and moaned, arching his back for a better angle and nearly screaming when it caused his prostate to be struck with each thrust.

“Gonna cum.” Roy panted, fingers clutching bruisingly at his hips. “Can I…inside you?”

Ed was surprised by the question and the consideration behind it. But he wanted it, so he nodded out his permission. Words were already beyond him. He was a panting, writhing mess simply struggling to meet the older man’s thrusts as best he could.

As impossible as it seemed, Roy moved faster. He shouted out as he came, warmth filling Ed and he followed his partner down, adding to the mess on the blanket. After a moment, Roy maneuvered them to the side, tossing the soiled blanket to the floor. They lay in silence as they both fought to catch their breath. They dozed off together, wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised smut. Hope you all enjoy. I always imagined Ed would be a bossy bottom.
> 
> Can you guess who told them to get a room? Hint: It’s from another fandom. I’ll write the scene into a later story to tie them all together.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, just this story.


	6. The Morning After

Roy woke up, his head thumping slightly from the amount of alcohol he’d drunk the night before. He settled further into the warm blankets, startled when he realized a body lay beside him. Slowly the events of the previous night flooded his mind. Beside him Ed muttered in his sleep, moving closer. Roy grinned, letting his arms wrap around the smaller man. He buried his nose in blonde hair, happy when the other melted into his embrace. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so content.

It was the call of nature that eventually drew him from the bed. He pulled on his pants and padded barefoot out of the room, thankful that the bathroom door was wide open. When he’d finished, he heard noises down the hall and figured that Ed had woken. He followed the scent of coffee into the kitchen.

“Oh, brother, you’re awake early. I…” Alphonse Elric turned to face him, both freezing in their tracks. Roy was suddenly very aware that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Mr. Mustang, I’m assuming that means that the two of you worked out your difficulties.”

“You knew about that?” Roy flushed. He shouldn’t be surprised considering how close the brothers obviously were.

Alphonse chuckled, “Brother tells me pretty much everything. That’s why I know how heartbroken he was when you initially rejected him.”

“I was…”

Alphonse cut him off. “I know you had your reasons. I’m not judging you for that. I just care very much about my brother and I don’t like seeing him hurt. I’m merely asking that you be kind to him. He doesn’t put himself in a position to be hurt unless he truly cares.”

“I understand. I won’t hurt him.”

“Good. How about some coffee?”

Roy settled at the table, surprised how casual Alphonse could be with a shirtless professor sitting in his kitchen after obviously having spent the night with his brother. They spoke of minor things over their coffee, the weather, summer plans, and the like. Ed stumbled in after about twenty minutes, his hair an absolute disaster and his eyes barely open. He sat down on Roy’s lap, resting his head on Roy’s shoulder. Roy’s eyes darted to Alphonse, worried about what he’d say, but he didn’t even seem phased.

“Good morning.” Roy said, wrapping his arm around the boy’s waist to keep him from falling off his lap.

 Ed muttered something unintelligible and Alphonse handed him a cup of coffee.

“How’d you sleep?” He tried again and only got a grunt in response.

“I wouldn’t bother. He’s awful in the mornings, especially if he wakes up before ten.” Alphonse explained.

“Is he actually even awake?” Roy asked, looking at Ed’s closed eyes and resisting the childish urge to poke him in the cheek just to see what would happen.

“Not really. He’ll get better once he finishes his coffee.”

It was another twenty minutes of slightly awkward small talk with his lover’s brother before the blonde in his lap stirred. Ed stretched his arms over his head, muscles flexing under his skin distracting Roy for a long moment. The blonde flushed beet red when he opened his eyes.

“We were worried when you disappeared last night, but I see you had a good time.” Al said looking pointedly at the marks along Ed’s neck before turning his gaze back to the paper.

Ed sputtered over a response and Roy had to right his grip on the squirming blonde to keep him from getting up. He merely crossed his arms and pouted. Roy found it adorable.

“So cute.” He muttered kissing the blonde’s ear. Ed flushed again, muttering a chastisement but he didn't pull away.

Roy grinned, sipping his coffee with a satisfied sigh. He didn't think he'd ever been so content in his life.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support of this fic. I'm happy to have so many people to read this and all my other fics. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if there's any suggestions for other couples to include in this series. I have a ton of ideas that I'm in the process of writing.
> 
> As always, these characters are not my own, I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.


End file.
